The present invention relates to a frame assembly, such as a window frame assembly, including clip(s) for temporarily securing the frames of the assembly for storage and transport and for locking the frames of the assembly upon installation.
Fixed frame window assemblies such as so-called door lights are typically manufactured at a manufacturing facility and then shipped for ultimate installation at another location. Referring to FIG. 1, a typical fixed frame window assembly 10 includes an insulated glass panel 12 and a pair of frame halves 14, 16 that sandwich the glass panel and support it in a corresponding opening defined e.g., through a door or wall. The glass panel is typically comprised of a pair of transparent panes sealed to a spacer frame.
It is desirable to secure the frame halves to capture the glass panel therebetween during transportation to protect the glass panel from damage, and to ensure that the delivered unit is complete. At the time of installation, screws 20 are threaded through aligned bosses 22, 24 of the frame halves to mount the frame assembly to the door with the glass panel captured therebetween.
Although the frame halves can be secured for transport using the mounting screws 20, such a process would be labor intensive, requiring additional man hours to secure the frame halves with screws for transport and to detach the frame halves for assembly to the door or other structure. Also, the conventional screw boss assembly of the type illustrated in FIG. 1 has the disadvantage that the final product has visible screw heads which may need to be capped for aesthetic reasons and which, even if capped, may detract from the aesthetics of the final product.